Xmas
by Giny Scully
Summary: Tras el capitulo de Navidad de Castle me quedo un detalle rondando la cabeza, Martha vestida como en el Cascanueces haciendo que todas las navidades de su hijo fueran lo más felices posibles y al final, el tema se me escapo de las manos que es lo que me suele pasar. En este último capitulo las primeras, únicas e irrepetibles navidades Castle - Rodgers - Beckett.
1. 24 de diciembre de 1969

**Disclaimer: **"Xmas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Castle, Martha, Jim, Castle, Beckett y el resto de personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador Andrew W. Marlowe y de la cadena ABC. No intento violar las leyes del copyright ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora**: Tras el capi de Navidad de Castle me quedo un detalle rondando la cabeza, Martha vestida como en el Cascanueces haciendo que todas las navidades de su hijo fueran lo más felices posibles y al final, el tema se me escapo de las manos que es lo que me suele pasar.

Así que un repaso a las navidades de los Rodgers – Castle – Beckett a lo largo de la historia. En este caso las primeras navidades de Rick.

Espero que os guste.

**Tipo:** Para todos los públicos.

**Lo comencé a escribir en diciembre 2012**

* * *

**Xmas**

**24 de diciembre de 1969. Brooklyn. Nueva York. **

Martha Rodgers no tiene muchas cosas. Le cuesta llegar a fin de mes y su carrera como actriz no termina de despegar. Vive en un pequeño apartamento en el distrito de Brooklyn y no sabe muy bien como va pagar las facturas médicas con su sueldo de actriz secundaria de una producción independiente.

Martha Rodgers no tiene muchas cosas, pero sabe y siempre ha sabido que tiene todo lo necesario para ser feliz. Tiene talento, tiene ilusión y muchas ganas de triunfar. Ahora, a parte, tiene algo más, algo único y maravilloso, algo perfecto, algo que se ha convertido en el centro de su existencia y que la hace levantarse cada día con más fuerzas, con más ilusión, con más esperanzas.

Tiene a su pequeño Rick en brazos.

Cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada todo fue demasiado horrible y aún lo recuerda como el drama que fue, el mundo se le cayó desestructurado encima de sus hombros y durante un rato fue incapaz de respirar.

Si como siempre insinuaba su madre era incapaz de cuidarse ella misma, ¿cómo iba a cuidar de otro ser humano?

Sin embargo Rick ha sido su mayor regalo, el mayor premio que la vida le ha hecho. Es un niño bueno y dulce, de expresión noble y sonrisa fácil que casi nunca llora. A veces pone morritos, sobre todo cuando le deja con la vecina para ir a trabajar, pero la abrazaba con fuerza y la dedicaba un alegre gorjeo cada vez que le recoge de nuevo.

Le gustaría poderle ofrecer algo más, algo más de su tiempo, tal vez un padre y algo más que un pequeño árbol sin regalos, pero las cosas son como son, hay que ahorrar, pagar facturas y conseguir una casa más grande, un trabajo mejor, un poco de estabilidad económica... Sus padres han dejado muy claro que no la van a ayudar, ya fue bastante malo cuando les dijo que iba a ser actriz, lo del embarazo ha conseguido romper completamente las relaciones con su familia. Ni siquiera la sonrisa de Rick ha conseguido convencer al Sr. Rodgers de dar su brazo a torcer.

Estan ellos dos solos. Y esa es la única verdad.

Alex ni siquiera sabe que se quedó embarazada, ni siquiera sabe si realmente se llama Alex y no está en sus planes volverse loca buscándolo. Rick es suyo, su príncipe, su niño y no necesita a nadie para quererlo más que a nada. Ella hará lo necesario para que se convierta en un buen hombre y no necesita a nadie para eso, pero su casa le parece triste y su árbol deprimente, su cena demasiado carente de grasas saturadas y su hijo debería poder tener cosas más bonitas.

El pequeño Rick es muy chico aún y siendo prácticos él no recordará aquellas navidades, nadie recuerda sus primeras navidades... pero... pero ella sí, ella sí recordará estas navidades, ella nunca las olvidará. Tiene la sensación de que son las primeras navidades de su vida.

Ricky mira a su madre con curiosidad al ver que una lágrima cae desconsidera por su mejilla, una de sus manitas se acerca a su cara y toca la lágrima con todo el cuidado que puede con su coordinación de bebé y algo parecido a la palabra "mamá" sale de su boca.

Martha le mira perpleja, su niño ha dicho su primera palabra, ella es la primera palabra de su hijo. Una sonrisa feliz aparece en su cara y de repente lo ve todo claro. No eres lo que posees, eres lo que sientes y Martha Rogers se siente en ese momento la persona más feliz del mundo.

Va al armario y coje uno de sus posesiones más preciadas, el traje de princesa de "El Cascanueces" que le regaló su tía-abuela Laura cuando la dijo que quería ser actriz. Se viste ante la atenta mirada de su hijo y pone la música del Cascanueces. Empieza a narrar el cuento con su hijo en brazos mientras se pone manos a obra a adornar su casa con todo lo que tiene a mano.

Las palomitas explotan poco a poco en la sartén haciendo un ruido divertido y su hijo se ríe sin descanso ante su exagerada declamación de la guerra contra el rey de los ratones.

Esa va a ser la primera de muchas navidades perfectas.

Va a ser la celebración del amor y eso, eso la da esperanza.


	2. 24 de diciembre de 1974

**Disclaimer: **"Xmas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Castle, Martha, Jim, Castle, Beckett y el resto de personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador Andrew W. Marlowe y de la cadena ABC. No intento violar las leyes del copyright ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora**: Tras el capi de Navidad de Castle me quedo un detalle rondando la cabeza, Martha vestida como en el Cascanueces haciendo que todas las navidades de su hijo fueran lo más felices posibles y al final, el tema se me escapo de las manos que es lo que me suele pasar.

Así que un repaso a las navidades de los Rodgers – Castle – Beckett a lo largo de la historia. En este caso las quintas navidades de Rick.

Espero que os guste.

**Tipo:** Para todos los públicos.

**Lo comencé a escribir en diciembre 2012**

* * *

**Xmas**

**24 de diciembre de 1974. Brooklyn. Nueva York. **

Las cosas van mejor, van mucho mejor, Martha lo repite cada día porque es así, todo va mejor, mucho mejor... Ya no hay facturas médicas que pagar y aunque siguen en Brooklyn, puede permitirse el lujo de una buena niñera para Rick, no tiene que negociar con las vecinas, ni tratar con guarderías de segunda. No falta comida en su mesa la víspera de Navidad, ni adornos, ni regalos bajo el árbol, ni un enorme árbol en el salón. Todo va bien, mejor...

Ha trabajado sin descanso durante esos últimos cinco años y los resultados están ahí, son patentes y se enorgullece de ellos. Hace de la Nora de Ibsen en un buen teatro de Manhattan, seis días a la semana, una media de dos funciones al día. Se ha ganado un nombre en la industria, tiene talento, es joven, bella, trabajadora y una gran relaciones públicas.

No le importa su fama de díscola.

Se la ha ganado.

La beneficia.

La mayoría de la gente ni sabe que tiene un hijo.

No le falta trabajo.

Desde hace cinco años no le falta trabajo... pero sí que le falta tiempo.

Apenas ve a Rick y eso le duele, tiene la sensación de que entre unas cosas y otras se ha perdido la niñez de su hijo y ya se arrepiente de ello, pero las cosas no son fáciles, no lo son... son así. La acaban de ofrecer una gira maravillosa que terminará en Europa. Dos años. El mejor regalo que Santa Claus podía hacerle... eso le ha dicho su agente.

Tiene la sensación de que su agente no le hablará hasta después de año nuevo, si es que vuelve a hablarle alguna vez.

No puede hacerlo.

¿Con quién dejaría a Rick?

Una cosa es pagar medio sueldo a una niñera para que le crie y robar tres o cuatro horas al día para pasar con su hijo en plan madre amabilísima y encantadora, el papel de su vida, y otra muy diferente es... ni siquiera es capaz de barajar las opciones.

¿Un internado para un niño de cinco años?

¿Tenerle durante dos años saltando de hotel en hotel, de estado en estado, de país en país?

Aún escucha los gritos de su representante en su oído.

Tiene unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

No es el lugar, no es el momento.

Su pequeño Rick la espera al otro lado de la puerta. Cenaran juntos y por la mañana el pequeño la despertara tirándose encima de su cama, alrededor de las cinco de la mañana. Desayunaran tortitas con nata y sirope de chocolate, mientras juegan con los nuevos juguetes.

Pasarán el día juntos, porque la Navidad es suya. Siempre será suya.

Es el momento de ponerse su disfraz de princesa Cascanueces, es su momento de declamar exageradamente como le gusta a su hijo. Le ha comprado un traje de ratoncillo. Tal vez puedan comenzar una nueva tradición.

Es el momento de ponerse en la piel de su mejor personaje.

El de madre.

Entra en su casa con una sonrisa reluciente mientras exclama "Feliz Navidad". Rick corre hacia ella y ella le coje al vuelo.

Feliz Navidad.


	3. 24 de diciembre de 1979

**Disclaimer: **"Xmas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Castle, Martha, Jim, Castle, Beckett y el resto de personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador Andrew W. Marlowe y de la cadena ABC. No intento violar las leyes del copyright ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora**: Tras el capi de Navidad de Castle me quedo un detalle rondando la cabeza, Martha vestida como en el Cascanueces haciendo que todas las navidades de su hijo fueran lo más felices posibles y al final, el tema se me escapo de las manos que es lo que me suele pasar.

Así que un repaso a las navidades de los Rodgers – Castle – Beckett a lo largo de la historia. En este caso las primeras navidades de Beckett. Y a

Gracias por leer y muchas más por comentar. Gracias a y Jorja07 y un saludo cariñoso a Ange que no se lo puedo decir por otros medios. Y a Mary Angel 02 y SVV5 que han followeado mi fic.

Espero que os siga gustando.

**Tipo:** Para todos los públicos.

**Lo comencé a escribir en diciembre 2012**

* * *

**Xmas**

**24 de diciembre de 1979. Manhattan. Nueva York.**

Jim Beckett es un hombre afortunado.

La vida le sonríe.

La salud le acompaña.

El dinero no le falta, no les falta. Tiene un buen trabajo, en un buen buffet de abogados, el cual les ha permitido comprar una pequeña casa en el Upper West Side aunque Johanna haya decidido dejar de trabajar por el momento.

Johanna.

Su Johanna.

El amor le bendice.

Está casado desde hace año y medio con el amor de su vida, su bella e impresionante Johanna, su mujer, su media naranja. Inteligente y bella. Dulce y fuerte. No es un hombre especialmente romántico, pero sabe lo afortunado que es por tenerla a su lado, por haberla conocido y porque ella haya decidido quedarse a su lado. Toda su vida a su lado.

Y si todo aquello no fuera lo suficientemente bueno, que lo es, hace escasamente dos meses Johanna dió a luz a una preciosa niña de ojos verdes y sonrisa fácil.

Su hija.

Su esperanza.

Su vida.

Su pequeña Kate.

La felicidad tiene que ser lo que ellos están viviendo en esos momentos, no les cabe ninguna duda. No le cabe ninguna duda.

Felicidad en estado puro.

A Johanna le encanta la Navidad y tenía tantas ganas de ser mamá. "La Navidad con niños es la mejor Navidad del mundo", lleva diciendo desde hace semanas la joven madre. Y aunque Kate es muy pequeña para darse cuenta de nada, han montado una gran fiesta. Han adornado primorosamente la casa, hay guirnaldas colgando de todas las puertas y un gran abeto en mitad del comedor lleno de regalos.

Sus padres y los de Johanna se han unido a la excitación navideña, para celebrar la llegada de su primera nieta, y para librarla del trabajo más duro tanto su madre como su suegra llevan desde la mañana en su casa haciendo una gran cena de Nochebuena que continuará con una gran comida de Navidad.

Van a venir todos los familiares que viven a menos de 50 kilómetros, hay un pavo gigantesco en el horno y puré de patata para un regimiento, si tiene que calcular al ver todas las patatas que había en su cocina esa mañana. 16 sillas en la mesa del comedor. Menos mal que la compraron grande.

El viaje en metro se le está haciendo larguísimo, tiene muchas ganas de llegar a casa, tiene ganas de ver a su mujer y a su niña. Tiene ganas de cantar a su niña mientras la acuna. Tiene ganas de ver su carita blanca y su sonrisa soñolienta. El trabajo es muy exigente y le come demasiado tiempo, pero ese trabajo hará que su niña tenga lo mejor. Una buena educación, nunca problemas demasiado serios. El sacrificio merece la pena.

La vida le sonríe a Jim Beckett y la Navidad le espera tras la puerta de su hogar.


	4. 24-25 de diciembre de 1984

**Disclaimer: **"Xmas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Castle, Martha, Jim, Castle, Beckett y el resto de personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador Andrew W. Marlowe y de la cadena ABC. No intento violar las leyes del copyright ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora**: Tras el capi de Navidad de Castle me quedo un detalle rondando la cabeza, Martha vestida como en el Cascanueces haciendo que todas las navidades de su hijo fueran lo más felices posibles y al final, el tema se me escapo de las manos que es lo que me suele pasar.

Así que un repaso a las navidades de los Rodgers – Castle – Beckett a lo largo de la historia. En este caso las primeras navidades de Rick con Damian :-p

Espero que os guste y muchas gracias por los review.

**Tipo:** Para todos los públicos.

**Lo comencé a escribir en diciembre 2012**

* * *

**Xmas**

**24 - 25 de diciembre de 1984. Manhattan. Nueva York.**

Richard Alexander Rodgers no sabe mentir. Es divertido, imaginativo, mal estudiante, demasiado gamberrete y tiene una sonrisa encantadora, pero todo su lenguaje corporal lo delata.

No sabe mentir y su madre lo sabe.

No sabe si es una buena virtud o un mal defecto, pero es así. Normalmente dice lo primero que le sale por la boca, no suele meditar sus respuestas demasiado, así que cuando lo hace, cuando se piensa la respuesta, incluso un poquito, se le nota. Incluso por teléfono.

Martha lo sabe y le duele. Le duele que intente engañarla. Le duele que no le grite a la cara lo mala madre que es por haberle dejado en ese internado el año anterior, aunque fuera un castigo por haber sido expulsado de los dos últimos colegios. Le duele, porque es así como se siente.

Y luego para terminar la partida la gira.

La gira.

Su gran oportunidad.

El momento.

Era el momento, era Titania en El sueño de una noche de verano, era el sueño de cualquier actriz. No se estaba haciendo cada día más joven y la escena es dura para las mujeres con más 40. Tenía que aprovechar. Era su momento.

Su momento.

Rick ya era un chico grande, su niño tenía ya 15 años y por fin tenía amigos en el internado.

Era el momento.

Pero su hijo no le ha dicho lo triste que está por tener que pasar el día de Navidad sólo. Aunque ella lo siente. Da lo mismo que le haya enviado ese armatoste-ordenador-último modelo-compensar-abandono que según el de la tienda haría las delicias de cualquier adolescente-futuro escritor.

Está en Oregón.

Bueno realmente estaba en Oregón, después de haber salido corriendo de la última representación de la noche, cogió un avión a Nueva York y condujo dos horas hasta la Academia Edgewyck porque no podía no estar.

Todo para poder pasar la mañana de Navidad con Richard.

Todo para averiguar que Richard ya no estaba en la academia. Tras despertar al conserje del colegio a las 6 de la mañana del día de Navidad, Marta Rodgers acaba de descubrir que Richard está en Nueva York en la casa de Damian Westlake, uno de sus mejores amigos, o como Richard le llama "su mentor"

Siempre tan melodramático, ¿A quién habrá salido?

Parece ser que al "mentor" no se le paso el hecho de que Richard no llevaba bien eso de quedarse sólo en el internado el día de Navidad. Rick no sabe mentir. Así que amablemente le invitó a su casa.

Martha se lo agradece. Dios sabe que se lo agradece, pero...

No hay nada para ella en la Academia Edgewyck. Coge de nuevo el coche y retrocede lo andado hasta Nueva York. El conserje le ha dado la dirección del señorito Westlake, que por lo que parece vive, cuando no está en el internado, en una suntuosa mansión en el Upper East Side. Cuando llega todo se transforma en un cuento de Dickens. Por la ventana ve a dos muchachos felices, riendo a carcajadas, sacar cosas de enormes calcetines colgados en una increíble chimenea de piedra.

¿Realmente piensa salir del coche y hacer su aparición magistral la mañana de Navidad?

Debería, es su madre.

Es casi su obligación.

Aprieta tanto su mano que se clava las uñas en la palma.

Su niño es feliz, lo nota, no sabe mentir. Arranca el coche y se dirige hacia el aeropuerto. Ese año, gracias a Dios, sólo ella se perdera la Navidad. Después de todo, nunca incumple una promesa.


	5. 25 de diciembre de 1989

**Disclaimer: **"Xmas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Martha, Rick y Kyra no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador Andrew W. Marlowe y de la cadena ABC. No intento violar las leyes del copyright ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora**: Tras el capi de Navidad de Castle me quedo un detalle rondando la cabeza, Martha vestida como en el Cascanueces haciendo que todas las navidades de su hijo fueran lo más felices posibles y al final, el tema se me escapo de las manos que es lo que me suele pasar.

Así que un repaso a las navidades de los Rodgers – Castle – Beckett a lo largo de la historia. En este caso unas navidades más que felices para Rick y su madre.

Espero que os guste.

**Tipo:** Para todos los públicos.

**Lo comencé a escribir en diciembre 2012**

* * *

**Xmas V**

**24 de diciembre de 1989. Manhattan. Nueva York.**

Martha está feliz, completamente feliz.

Durante años trabajó duro día a día esperanzada con que las estrellas le acabaran concediendo sus deseos, pero hasta que sus deseos no se cumplieron del todo no supo lo que supondrían en su vida. No supo si realmente le harían feliz del todo. Pero Martha es feliz. En ese momento exacto es increíblemente feliz. Por experiencia propia sabe que ese subidón no dura mucho. Durante la mayoría de los días de tu vida no te paras a pensar si eres feliz, mientras no seas desdichado todo va bien. Eres afortunada si la salud no te falta y el dinero te llega a fin de mes.

Así que dado el momento aprovecha, sonríe y viste ropa bonita.

Su hijo está en casa, su hijo está en casa en Navidad. La relación que tuvieron durante sus años de adolescencia fue complicada y no siempre positiva. Pero a día de hoy su hijo universitario y futura estrella mediática está en casa para celebrar la Navidad con ella, como cuando era un niño.

Rick tiene una novia guapa y lista, la tal Kyra le tiene loco, Martha lo sabe, así que le alegra y le sorprende a partes iguales que haya decidido pasar las fiestas con ella y no con su amor post-adolescente para todo la vida. De todos modos, es posible, conociendo a su impulsivo y romántico hijo que dentro de poco no sean dos nunca más en Navidad. Por si acaso, de nuevo, aprovecha.

Ese año la Navidad lo será a lo grande.

Ha comprado una bonita casa de dos plantas en Greenwich Village, su primera casa, su primera casa propia. Tiene un buen trabajo, más o menos fijo, en una compañía teatral seria cuya sede está a dos manzanas de su casa. Seguro médico. Mucha ropa. Un vestidor de ensueño. Ninguna deuda. Y un árbol de dos metros en el salón lleno de regalos. Es sorprendente cómo las cosas cambian, así, sin más. Un día la realidad se ha convertido en otra diferente a la del día anterior.

A parte Rick…

Siempre supo que su hijo tenía talento, desde antes de recibir la revista del internado con su primer cuento publicado. Era tan imaginativo, tan autentico… tan único y siempre le apoyo en su decisión de convertirse en escritor, pero ¿quién podría imaginar que conseguiría vender su primer libro antes de terminar la universidad? Su editor le adora. Seguro que los 21 majaderos que le rechazaron con anterioridad se deben de estar dando de cabezazos contra la pared. _Lluvia de balas_ha sido muy bien acogida tanto por la crítica, como por el público y ella mejor que nadie sabe que poner de acuerdo a esas dos caras de la misma moneda es muy difícil.

Lleva meses recolectando las pocas críticas negativas que encuentra y se las coloca por su cuarto o manda por correo a la universidad. Sabe que él lo odia y lo ve más como una de esas cosas horribles que hace su excéntrica madre/actriz medio loca deseosa de llamar la atención, pero no quiere que el éxito se le se suba a la cabeza y no sabe muy bien como hacerlo. Rick aún es muy joven y ese éxito repentino, aunque merecido, podría ser peligroso para él. Sabe lo que el éxito ha hecho con muchas buenas personas que ella ha conocido a lo largo de su vida y no quiere que eso le pase a su hijo. Lo que él no sabe y nunca lo sabrá por su boca, es que las criticas positivas las guarda en un álbum de recortes en su mesilla de noche. Siente tanta admiración por su pequeño, que tiene miedo de convertirse en una de esas madres chochas que sólo saben hablar con orgullo de sus vástagos, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? Rick es un buen chico. Un poco loco y bastante infantil, pero seguramente eso, lo malo, ha sido culpa suya.

Y ahí está, Nochebuena, en esas fiestas que se esperan increíblemente felices, recién cenada, esperando a que Rick baje para abrir los regalos. Su hijo ha subido a su habitación, ha ido a llamar a Kyra, no vaya a ser que este dos horas sin hablar con ella y el mundo desaparezca a su alrededor. Baja ágil y sonriente, como siempre, con una carta en la mano.

Ella le pregunta por su chica y él le contesta que está bien sin mucha ceremonia. Se le ve repentinamente ansioso, es fácil notar que tiene algo en la cabeza, le acerca el sobre que tiene en la mano y le dice que pensaba dejar ese regalo para el final, pero que no puede aguantarse.

Martha abre el sobre y saca una carta, la lee atentamente sin entender muy bien a que se debe todo ese misterio.

Richard Alexander Rodger ha sido galardonado con el Premio Tom Straw de Literatura de Misterio.

_Richard Alexander Rodger ha sido galardonado con el Premio Tom Straw de Literatura de Misterio. _Repite en alto, ligeramente incrédula.

Una lágrima de felicidad cae por los ojos de Martha Rodgers, levanta la vista y sonríe a su hijo sin saber muy bien que decir. Richard la abraza con fuerza mientras dice:_ o hemos conseguido madre. Lo hemos conseguido_. Y Martha no tiene ninguna duda, ese es su momento de felicidad absoluta.

_Feliz Navidad._

* * *

_Acabamos de llegar a la mitad del fic, ya solo quedan otros 5 capítulos que nos llevarán a las navidades definitivas.  
_

_¿Os está gustando el camino?  
_


	6. 24 de diciembre de 1994

**Disclaimer: **"Xmas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Martha, Rick y Kyra no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador Andrew W. Marlowe y de la cadena ABC. No intento violar las leyes del copyright ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora**: Tras el capi de Navidad de Castle me quedo un detalle rondando la cabeza, Martha vestida como en el Cascanueces haciendo que todas las navidades de su hijo fueran lo más felices posibles y al final, el tema se me escapo de las manos que es lo que me suele pasar.

Así que un repaso a las navidades de los Rodgers – Castle – Beckett a lo largo de la historia. En este caso las primeras navidades de Alexis.

Espero que os guste.

Muchísimas gracias por los review.

**Tipo:** Para todos los públicos.

**Lo comencé a escribir en diciembre 2012**

* * *

**Xmas VI**

**24 de diciembre de 1994. Manhattan. Nueva York.**

Hace 25 años Martha Rodgers estaba dispuesta a celebrar, o en todo caso a sobrevivir, a las primeras navidades con su hijo. Parece que todo ha pasado en un suspiro, pero la verdad es que son una gran cantidad de noches y de días las que han pasado desde aquel momento. Una gran cantidad de horas que la llevan a ese momento exacto. A ese momento único y especial.

La primera Navidad de Alexis.

No sé puede creer que sea abuela.

Una abuela tan joven y atractiva.

Cuando Rick le dijo hacía más o menos un año que se casaba con la loca de Meredith le supo como a quien le golpean en el centro del esternón con un bate de baseball, nunca le había pasado pero se imagina que no tiene que ser nada divertido, más o menos como cuando su hijo le dijo que renunciaba a su herencia heráldica y se cambiaba su nombre y apellido oficialmente por su nombre artístico. Ambas cosas pasaron por la misma época, Richard Edgar Castle, no fue una buena época.

Cierto es que fue ella quien le presentó a Meredith, culpa suya, lo reconoce, pero no para que se casaran. Pensó que le vendría bien un poco de loca despreocupación pelirroja tras la dolorosa y dura ruptura con Kyra, que ella aún no entiende, y que dejó a su hijo en un estado taciturno y medio depresivo, muy creativo, pero no demasiado saludable.

Visto lo visto fue todo un error.

El Gran Error.

Se enamoró como si no hubiera mañana y el embarazo aconteció apenas unos meses después de conocerse.

Martha conoce a su hijo como nadie y sabe que aunque ya nunca hable del tema, lo suyo le ha costado, no haber tenido un padre le ha marcado la vida, ella lo siente pero hizo lo que creyó más conveniente, y que por lo tanto jamás hubiera dejado a Meredith colgada con el embarazo.

No le respetaría como hombre si no fuera de esa manera.

¡¿Pero casarse?!

¡A finales del siglo XX no hace falta!

La verdad es que le hacía mucha ilusión ser padre, aunque seriamente, si según su madre ella no estaba preparada cuando se quedó embarazada de Rick, su hijo estaba muchísimo menos preparado. Estaba aún muy loco, las hormonas desatadas y el exceso de dinero le habían hecho aún más despreocupado de lo normal.

No estaba preparado.

En este caso no le importa reconocer que de nuevo, estaba equivocaba.

Su hijo resultó ser un padre entregado, feliz de sus responsabilidades y encantado de levantarse en mitad de la noche a darle el biberón a su pequeña calabaza, es el hombre más feliz del mundo con su niña en brazos y ella no podría sentirse más orgullosa.

Además la llamo Alexis, que aunque le parezca un nombre horrible para una niña, sabe que lo hizo por ella.

_Para que no dejes de tener un Alex en tu vida_, le dijo el día que nació.

Si él supiera.

Alexis es una preciosa niña de pelo rojizo y ojos azules, dicen que todos los bebés tienen al nacer los ojos azules, pero Martha sabe que Alexis los tendrá siempre de ese color, como los de ella y los de su Rick, y sí, claro... como los de Meredith. Es una niña muy buena, apenas llora y sonríe todo el rato, tan despierta que siempre parece que está investigando que pasa a su alrededor.

Su nieta ha sido un regalo del cielo.

Martha estaría más feliz si Meredith no fuera parte de la ecuación, pero bueno... espera que sea un mal menor. Sobre todo espera que no haga daño a su hijo, pero... también espera equivocarse en eso. Cuando la conoció, la joven actriz le recordó un poco a ella misma, pero la despreocupación durante todo el embarazo y la sensación de que ella cree que una vez parida se acabo todo el trabajo de la maternidad la molesta y la incómoda de una forma que la hace enfadar profundamente. Meredith no sabe la suerte que tiene ni de haber tenido una hija, ni de haberla tenido con Rick. Se acuerda de lo duro que fue seguir ese camino ella sola y no entiende como su nuera no puede renunciar ni siquiera a una fiesta por estar con su hija.

Pero bueno, Rick ama a Meredith y ama a su hija, así que lleva todo el día concienciándose de intentar no ser borde con su nuera cuando le abra la puerta. Si es que está en casa.

A Rick le va muy bien, sus libros cada día se hacen más conocidos y se venden con facilidad, no le falta dinero, así que antes del nacimiento de Alexis se compró un espacioso loft en Tribecca que está transformando en una preciosa vivienda familiar, y es justamente ante su puerta donde se encuentra.

Estas navidades, las primeras de su nieta, las va a pasar en casa de su hijo. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano habría que cambiar las tradiciones y Alexis le parece la mejor excusa posible. A Rick le hacía mucha ilusión montar una gran fiesta, eso lo ha heredado de ella, también están invitados los padres y hermanas de Meredith, aunque duda que vengan. A su familia Meredith tampoco le cae bien.

Llama a la puerta e intenta colocar su sonrisa más profesional en su rostro, su sonrisa profesional desaparece al instante que le abren la puerta y la sonrisa le sale natural y feliz. Rick le ha abierto la puerta con Alexis sonriendo en sus brazos disfrazada de reno, en un segundo plano un parque de atracciones navideñas se ve dentro del loft de su hijo, el árbol casi llega al techo y nunca le ha dado por calcular la altura de ese lugar, pero es muy alto.

_Bienvenida madre, Feliz Navidad._

* * *

**Como sabéis Martha se equivocó con su hijo, más que preparado para ser padre, pero no con Meredith. Sin embargo eso no es tan malo, si no Castle nunca hubiera conocido a Beckett. **

**Y es con los Beckett con quien seguiremos la historia. **

**Gracias por seguir ahí y decirme que tal las primeras navidades de Alexis.**

**Besicos**


	7. 24 de diciembre de 1999

**Disclaimer: **"Xmas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Castle, sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador Andrew W. Marlowe y de la cadena ABC. No intento violar las leyes del copyright ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora**: Tras el capi de Navidad de Castle me quedo un detalle rondando la cabeza, Martha vestida como en el Cascanueces haciendo que todas las navidades de su hijo fueran lo más felices posibles y al final, el tema se me escapo de las manos que es lo que me suele pasar.

Así que un repaso a las navidades de los Rodgers – Castle – Beckett a lo largo de la historia. En este caso las primeras navidades de Jim Beckett sin su mujer. Muy tristes pero necesarias para saber quien es Beckett y su padre en el presente.

Espero que os guste.

Muchísimas gracias por los review. Son alimento del alma.

**Tipo:** Para todos los públicos.

**Lo comencé a escribir en diciembre 2012**

* * *

**Xmas VII**

**24 de diciembre de 1999. Manhattan. Nueva York.  
**  
Jim no sabe exactamente como ni cuando ocurrió, pero las navidades han regresado a Nueva York. Han regresado a Nueva York sin ella. Realmente hubo algún momento en el que él llegó a pensar que aquello era imposible, porque las navidades, sus navidades, no podrían nunca regresar si no eran junto a Johanna.

Sin Johanna no hay Navidad.

Sin ella la Navidad no existe.

No hay fe, no hay esperanza, no hay alegría. No hay Navidad.

Alguien tenía que haber avisado al resto del mundo porque no soporta ni tan siquiera la idea de saber que el Rockefeller Center ha montado su pista de patinaje como cada año y que millones de luces de colores iluminan la ciudad.

Quiere vendarse los ojos y andar a ciegas.

Quiere nunca salir de su lúgubre cueva.

A Johanna le encantaba la Navidad, la Navidad e ir a patinar con Kate al Rockefeller Center la tarde de Nochebuena, mientras el pavo descansaba en el horno y los regalos esperaban bajo el árbol.

No hay árbol, no hay pavo, no hay Johanna. No hay Navidad.

Y tampoco hay Kate.

Realmente no sabe donde está. Es posible que en algún momento en su última conversación se lo dijera, pero sólo recuerda la voz de su hija diciéndole que ese año pasaba de la Navidad. Y él, tras su quinto vaso de whisky de aquella tarde no recuerda haberla intentado persuadir.

Él también pasaba de la Navidad.

Jim no recuerda cuando empezó a beber, cuando empezó a beber en serio para intentar olvidar que odiaba su realidad. Seguro que fue en algún momento entre la muerte de su esposa y el tiempo que Kate estuvo en California solucionando sus papeles de expedientes antes de volver a NY, pero no lo recuerda específicamente.

Solo lo acepta.

Y vive en su miseria.

No la tuvo que haber dejado regresar a casa.

¡Dejar Stanford!

Si Johanna lo sabe estará muerta y decepcionada. Muy decepcionada.

Stanford era el sueño de las dos. Había sido un duro camino. Kate tenía grandes planes y los hubiera cumplido todos, la Corte Suprema la esperaba. Pero él fue un egoísta y la necesitaba, pensó que la necesitaba o que tal vez… ella le necesitara a él. Pensó que sería más fácil… no sabe que pensaba.

Sin embargo, sin embargo apenas se ven y sabe que sobretodo es culpa suya.

No soporta verla.

Su hija iba a ser grande y ahora pasea iracunda por la ciudad de Nueva York sin un plan establecido y más pérdida que cuando iba al instituto.

Y nunca pensó que eso fuera posible.

Tiene miedo de que caiga en el oscuro agujero de donde él ya no puede salir.

Ya nunca sonríe, su Katie ya nunca sonríe y menos cuando le ve a él, por eso la puede diferenciar de su madre. Se parecen tanto. Katie se parece tanto a su madre que cada vez que la ve tiene la sensación de ver un fantasma.

Ha perdido a su mujer y a su hija, y a su familia perfecta de cuentos de Upper West Side.

El sueño americano.

Su preciosa casa le parece grande y vacía. Su gran trabajo le parece una mala razón para salir de casa cada mañana. No quiere defender a nadie, cada acusado podría haber matado a su mujer. Cada fiscal no hizo nada para evitar su muerte. No hizo nada para encontrar al culpable. Bebe y ni siquiera se molesta en negarlo. No busca excusas o razones. Solo acaba una botella tras otra…

Quiere que pase cada día y poder dormir, y ver la sonrisa de su mujer acunando a su niña, como hace 20 años, cuando el mundo era maravilloso y estaba lleno de posibilidades.

En su cabeza oye lejana la voz de su mujer y su hija riendo en la cocina las navidades pasadas, y sabe que el alcohol comienza a hacer efecto. Las mujeres se entretuvieron más de la cuenta patinando y el pavo casi estaba quemado cuando él llego a casa de trabajar.

Escucha la voz divertida de Katie diciendo:_ Este año el puré de patata será el plato principal._ Y nota su beso en su mejilla. Y ve como Johanna se le acerca sonriente y le besa y le dice:_ No te preocupes cariño, no es para tanto. Tu madre comerá pavo este año._

_Feliz Navidad amor. Feliz Navidad._

* * *

**¿No os da penita Jim? **

**A mi me ha partido el alma escribirlo. **

**Y lo que más, que sé que Kate no estaba mejor que su padre en ese momento. **

**Pero este fic va de padres. **

**Me la imagino sola en un bar... emborrachandose para olvidar, sólo que ella se levantará antes y eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo :-p**

**La Navidad traerá esperanza :-D**


	8. 24 de diciembre de 2004

**Disclaimer: **"Xmas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Castle, sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador Andrew W. Marlowe y de la cadena ABC. No intento violar las leyes del copyright ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora**: Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en seguir está historia, han pasado en estos últimos meses muchas cosas que han hecho que perdiera el ritmo con está historia y otras muchas cosas, pero aquí estoy de nuevo dispuesta a colgar lo antes posible los tres capis que quedan. Otro dramón del carajo. El último. Porque a partir de aquí todo van a ser unicornios y piruletas de colores.

Así que volvemos con el repaso a las navidades de los Rodgers – Castle – Beckett a lo largo de la historia. En este caso las Navidades en que Jim Beckett toco fondo, espero que os guste y que no os deprima.

Espero que os guste.

Muchísimas gracias por los review. Son alimento del alma.

**Tipo:** Para todos los públicos.

**Lo comencé a escribir en diciembre 2012**

* * *

**Xmas**

**24 de diciembre del 2004. Manhattan. Nueva York.**

Jim Beckett cree que está oscuro porque en algún momento de la semana pasada le cortaron la electricidad. Recuerda haber visto llegar avisos de pago urgente a su buzón, pero no recuerda haberlos abierto, mucho menos haberlos pagado, mucho menos aún que todo ese tema le importará lo mas mínimo.

La electricidad le importa nada.

Hace dos semanas que no da al interruptor de la luz al entrar en casa.

¿Quién quiere ver nada después de todo?

La última vez que se miro en el espejo ni siquiera se reconoció.

Jim sabe a ciencia cierta que hace más de 10 botellas de whisky, del malo, que no come algo sólido o que realmente se pueda considerar alimento, a parte de los ganchitos que había en la barra del último bar del que le echaron. Si hay comida en la nevera no lo sabe porque hace más de 15 días que no la abre, sea como sea no recuerda haber ido al supermercado, lo que está bien…

Si la nevera no funciona la comida se hubiera estropeado y encima olería mal.

Se ríe entre lágrimas de su propio razonamiento lógico.

Hace semanas que perdió el olfato.

Presiente que la Navidad ha debido de llegar a la ciudad de nuevo, otra vez, otro maldito año más… La Navidad no deja de insistir en regresar año tras año cuando debería de estar prohibida y ya esta. Esas fiestas sacan lo peor de si mismo y no soporta los putos villancicos, ni las luces intermitentes rojas que iluminan algo su maltrecho hogar desde la casa de enfrente.

Tanto gasto de energía debería de estar penado.

Ah, espera… que la electricidad no le importa lo más mínimo.

Tiene ganas de vomitar. Tiene deseos de morir.

Hace 4 horas le han echado del trabajo.

¡Feliz Navidad!

Aunque tampoco es que le importe demasiado.

El bufete que le hizo socio apenas unos meses después de haberse incorporado al trabajo, le ha invitado amablemente a irse. Y el mismo hombre que hace cinco años estuvo en la fiesta del 20 aniversario de su boda con Johanna, le ha recomendado, casi le ha obligado, a ir a una clínica de desintoxicación.

Han sido tan magnánimamente amables que han decidido paparle como finiquito los 90 días de rehabilitación en el prestigiosa Seafield Center. Además le han prometido un trabajo si se recupera.

O eso ha querido entender.

La verdad es que no estaba muy lucido en esa conversación.

No sabe donde ha dejado los papeles.

Sólo quiere morir.

Johanna fue asesinada y ahora su hija es policía.

Le llama cada semana para decirle que sigue viva.

¿Cuándo se quedo todo a oscuras?

Lo más triste de todo es que aunque ha sido negligente en su trabajo y desconsiderado con sus amigos y familiares, todo el mundo siente pena por él.

Todo el mundo menos Kate.

Es sólo pena lo que nota cuando mira a la cara de quienes le ven. Por eso ya no mira a nadie.

Kate le atraviesa con la mirada y a veces piensa que le funde el cerebro sólo con desearlo.

Su niña es demasiado fuerte para él. Es bueno saber que no le necesita.

Ha tocado magma.

Magma con la cabeza.

O eso caliente que está en el centro de la tierra.

Después de haber pasado por el suelo, y por el subsuelo, y por todas esas capas de las que no recuerda el nombre, se ha hecho camino hasta el centro de la tierra. Está en el núcleo, quemado, ardiendo, muerto y escondido de la realidad.

Escucha a Johanna abriendo la puerta y diciéndole algo de por qué todo está a oscuras y no coge el teléfono.

Su Johanna.

No recuerda ese recuerdo, tal vez sea uno nuevo… daría cualquier cosa por estar con ella… por poder hacer recuerdos nuevos… los que están en su cabeza ya están cansados y viejos, como él, y ya ni siquiera recuerda si realmente fueron así.

Pero no es Johanna.

La voz de su hija se oye clara pero en la lejanía de su mente, apenas puede distinguir su cara en la oscuridad. Pero no parece muy contenta. Le mira y como de costumbre le atraviesa con la mirada. Siente como si fuera capaz de mirar dentro de su cerebro.

De repente su mirada se dulcifica.

_Hasta aquí hemos llegado papá. No pienso consentir que está sea tu última Navidad._


	9. 24 de diciembre de 2009

**Disclaimer:** "Xmas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Castle, Martha, Jim, Castle, Beckett y el resto de personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador Andrew W. Marlowe y de la cadena ABC. No intento violar las leyes del copyright ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Tras el capi de Navidad de Castle me quedo un detalle rondando la cabeza, Martha vestida como en el Cascanueces haciendo que todas las navidades de su hijo fueran lo más felices posibles y al final, el tema se me escapo de las manos que es lo que me suele pasar.

Así que un repaso a las navidades de los Rodgers – Castle – Beckett a lo largo de la historia. En este caso como vive Martha unas navidades en las que su hijo ha decido jugar a ser policía. Castle y Beckett ya se han conocido y Martha confía en el destino.

Espero que os guste.

**Tipo:** Para todos los públicos.

**Lo comencé a escribir en diciembre 2012**

* * *

**Xmas**

**24 de diciembre de 2009. Manhattan. Nueva York.**

Martha Rodgers es completamente consciente de lo caprichoso que es el destino. Sabe que la vida más ordenada y estructurada puede cambiar irremediablemente por la decisión más intrascendental, aparentemente. Y si a eso sumamos que ella nunca fue una persona ni ordenada, ni estructurada.

Aparece su biografía.

Su vida tiene varios puntos de inflexión importantes que fueron causa irremediable de decisiones anecdóticas. El decidir salir o no una noche. Entrar en un bar o en otro. Sonreír a una persona o a otra. Presentar a su hijo a una mujer o a otra… Cosas por el estilo y más tontas aún. Seguro que la decisión de qué color pintarse los labios ha podido cambiar parte de su destino. En algún momento y por alguna causa que no conoce.

Está segura.

Es una gran seguidora de la teoría del Efecto Mariposa.

Martha Rodgers también sabe y es completamente consciente de ello, de que el destino caprichoso la quiere y de que cada decisión inevitablemente errónea que ha tomado en su vida ha sido galardonada con un premio maravilloso. Su primer gran premio fue su hijo, su último gran premio lo vive a diario desde hace más o menos cinco años.

Cuando su segundo ex marido, cuyo nombre prefiere no recordar, la dejo en la ruina más total por culpa de unas inversiones financieras fraudulentas, obligándola incluso a vender su preciosa casa en Manhattan para poder pagar las deudas, Martha se sintió realmente decepcionada con la vida.

Triste y dolorida.

Estafada.

Herida en su autoestima.

No podía creer que hubiera sido tan estúpida como para dejarse estafar por un hombre, ella, que lo había hecho todo en esta vida a pesar de los hombres. Alguien que había estado menos de 4 años con ella le había engatusado y le había hecho perder todo por lo que tan duramente había luchado siempre. Su plan de pensiones, su hogar, su seguridad…

Cuando, sin otra salida, tuvo que recurrir a su hijo se sintió realmente humillada, pero como él también estaba viviendo dolorosamente su segundo fracaso matrimonial, aquello fue más una terapia que otra cosa.

Fue fácil acostumbrarse a la vida suntuosa, al loft en Tribecca, a las fiestas increíbles… pero más fácil aún fue acostumbrarse a despertarse cada día sabiendo que con el desayuno iba a recibir un beso de su hijo y otro de su nieta. Haber podido formar parte tan directamente de la infancia de Alexis, cuando no pudo hacerlo con la de su propio hijo fue una bendición del cielo. Vivir cada día junto a su hijo y su nieta, aunque Richard se quejara casi a diario de su presencia en esa casa fue en lujo que por nada del mundo hubiera deseado no vivir.

Era muy feliz.

A parte de todo ese año se había reencontrado con su viejo amor de adolescencia, Ched había aparecido en su vida de nuevo cuando ya creía que su corazón jamás podría volver a sentir ese cosquilleo especial.

Tal vez podría ser amor.

El destino estaba siendo realmente generoso con ella.

Cierto es que no todo era felicidad. Richard se había vuelto loco, literalmente, por una guapa mujer policía llamada Kate Beckett. Una inspectora de homicidios con cuerpo de modelo y cerebro de abogada de Stanford que se había convertido en su musa, inspiración y obsesión. Llevaba más de un año siguiéndola allá donde fuera, arriesgando su vida innecesariamente en más ocasiones de las que a una madre le pudiera parecer correcto. Intentaba no pensarlo demasiado, no es que pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión ni nada por el estilo. Le conocía demasiado bien y cuando quería algo, no paraba hasta conseguirlo.

Durante meses deseo que la chica se dejase enamorar, que vivieran un tórrido romance de esos en los que su hijo se había especializado tras su segundo divorcio. Unos dos meses llenos de pasión y aventuras, viajes de fin de semana a Paris, cenas en los más inaccesibles restaurantes, escapadas a los Hampton y luego un adiós para siempre pero con sonrisa en los labios, sin dramas, sin dolor, sin malos recuerdos…

Así ella podría dormir en paz de nuevo.

Pero con Kate no iba a ser así, no sabía como acabaría esa historia pero juraría que su hijo se estaba enamorando de verdad de la chica, habría drama, habría dolor y habría recuerdos, de todo tipo, y su hijo tendría que vivir ya siempre con la imagen de Kate Beckett grabada en su cerebro. Ninguna mujer se le había resistido nunca tanto. Pero ya no era por el reto. Lo que veía en los ojos de de su hijo cuando lo miraba era el mismo brillo que veía cuando él salía con Kyra. Aquello podría ser devastador, otra vez, pero Kate parecía una buena mujer, confiaba en ella y en su buen hacer, y su hijo parecía más centrado que en toda su vida. La verdad es que en algún plano de su realidad actual Martha estaba convencida de que Kate era una de esas decisiones que cambiarían su vida para siempre, la de todos, pero que al final lo sería para bien.

Así que allí andaba, en mitad del loft preparando la cena de Nochebuena. Es experta en cenas de Nochebuena y comidas de Navidad, lo demás no lo cocina, o no sabe, o no contesta, pero la Navidad… la Navidad es de ella. Ahora existen pequeñas variantes y que Alexis sea parte de las nuevas tradiciones es aún mejor. Durante años fue la niña la nueva y radiante princesa de Cascanueces, pero parece ser que ya se siente demasiado mayor.

Lo entiende.

Aunque ella aún no se sienta lo suficientemente mayor para dejar de serlo.

Un gran pavo descansa en el horno y miles de otros pequeños detalles en mitad de aquella decoración navideña y recargada que Alexis y Richard empezaron a colocar hace una semana.

Alexis está en su habitación haciendo los deberes o hablando con su novio Ashley. A Richard le espera en breve para poder comenzar a cenar, no quiere estar preocupada, no lo esta… le espera con tranquilidad porque nada malo le va a pasar, Kate no dejaría que le pasara nada malo.

Si él no se mete en medio, claro esta.

La puerta se abre y su hijo entra medio embarrado pero con una sonrisa feliz. Ella prefiere no preguntar.

_Feliz Navidad madre_ – dice sonriente.

_Feliz Navidad._

* * *

_ Y así termina el penúltimo capitulo, Martha y su idea del destino :-p._

_En el siguiente la primera Navidad en la que tanto los Beckett, como los Castle y los Rodgers compartirán festividad._

_Espero que os haya gustado y que cojáis fuerzas para el capi final._


	10. 24 de diciembre de 2014

**Disclaimer:** "Xmas" es un fanfic basado en la serie Castle, Martha, Jim, Castle, Beckett, Alexis y el resto de personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador Andrew W. Marlowe y de la cadena ABC. No intento violar las leyes del copyright ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Tras el capi de Navidad de Castle me quedo un detalle rondando la cabeza, Martha vestida como en el Cascanueces haciendo que todas las navidades de su hijo fueran lo más felices posibles y al final, el tema se me escapo de las manos que es lo que me suele pasar.

Así que un repaso a las navidades de los Rodgers – Castle – Beckett a lo largo de la historia. En este caso, las primeras, únicas e irrepetibles, navidades de los Rodgers-Castle-Beckett al completo.

Como es un momento importante habrá dos versiones, la de Martha y la de Jim.

Espero que lo disfrutéis, que os guste y muchas gracias por vivir conmigo su evolución a lo largo de estos 10 capítulos que narran la friolera de 50 años.

**Tipo:** Para todos los públicos.  
**  
Lo comencé a escribir en diciembre 2012**

* * *

**Xmas X**

* * *

**Martha Rodgers - 24 de diciembre de 2014. Brooklyn. Nueva York.**

A Martha no la gusta estar sola. Ya lo sabía, pero desde luego ese conocimiento se ha incrementando en los últimos tiempos. Reconoce que el loft es un gran premio de consolación, pero el loft es un espacio demasiado grande para que la reciba cada día vacío.

Ya lo tiene decidido, hoy se lo va a decir a Richard: se muda al apartamento que mando construir en el edificio donde está su maravillosa Academia. Siempre hay gente en la escuela. Gente joven que la hace sentir viva. No se sentirá sola.

Sabía que ese momento acabaría llegando. Esperaba que llegara. Por un lado lo deseaba. Era lo mejor para su hijo.

Es lo normal y está bien.

El loft será un regalo increíble para cuando se gradúe Alexis, o tal vez ellos decidan volver a la civilización algún día.

Cuando ella realmente lo necesitó, su hijo siempre estuvo ahí y lo agradece, y espera que él sepa, que ella siempre estuvo allí cuando realmente ella pensó que él la necesitaba. Ha sido un honor formar parte de la educación de Alexis y no dejarle solo cuando era incapaz de recordar el nombre de cada una de las mujeres con las que salía, no dejarle solo cuando el amor que sentía por Katherine le estaba descomponiendo el alma, no dejarle solo cuando no podía escribir ni medio párrafo al día… pero ahora, ahora no está solo. Y espera que nunca más lo este.

Entiende y respeta la decisión de Katherine, y entiende y respecta que Richard acabase cediendo. Agradece profundamente que la pusieran una habitación para ella en su nueva casa y que en ningún momento la invitaran a no ser parte del núcleo familiar, de hecho ambos la tuvieron en cuenta para cada detalle de la mudanza y de la nueva decoración.

Lo agradece.

Lo agradece mucho, más de lo que ellos puedan imaginar.

Evidentemente a ella la tocaba corresponder con la misma generosidad, los casados casa quieren y no iba a ser ella la tercera en discordia. Su hijo y su nuera se merecen un comienzo de verdad y con Alexis en la universidad pueden ser unos recién casados normales de los que eligen el papel pintado de las paredes y hacen el amor en cada habitación, sin pensar en que la suegra va a entrar en escena en cualquier momento.

Ya estuvo mucho tiempo en escena y una gran actriz siempre sabe cuando hacer mutis.

No la gusta la iconografía de la suegra en la época moderna.

Ella nunca ha sido una suegra convencional.

Richard y Katherine se casaron hace apenas unos meses en Central Park, en la zona de Wagner Cove cuando las hojas de los árboles empezaban a perder su verdor. Fue una ceremonia pequeña e íntima, muy hermosa, de la que los medios de comunicación se enteraron al día siguiente cuando las fotos de los curiosos empezaron a aparecer por la red.

Desde luego ella no hubiera escogido una boda tan sencilla, ni tan barata, pudiendo elegir, claro esta, pero pensándolo bien, después de las dos grandes bodas anteriores que acabaron en fracaso y de las dos suyas propias que duraron poco y acabaron mal, la ceremonia elegida por Katherine fue perfecta y completamente llena de amor. Que después de todo es lo que no tiene que faltar en una boda.

Katherine iba guapísima y su hijo estaba estupendo, aunque lo que más lucia en toda la ceremonia fue el brillo intenso en la mirada de los dos.

A la tercera va la vencida y así tenía que ser.

No hay otra opción posible.

Ella fue la primera dama de honor y lloró cuando Katherine se lo pidió, no lo esperaba, para nada, a Lanie no le hizo mucha gracia pero lo llevo con elegancia. El trabajo que hicieron para la despedida de soltera fue inigualable y un trabajo de equipo, Alexis no quiso meterse entre las dos así que se dejo llevar y se centro en los arreglos florales de la ceremonia. Fue increíble verse llenar el lago de nenúfares blancos.

Sabe que suena a cliché, pero no la importa. No ha perdido un hijo, ha ganado una hija. ¡Por fin! Ha ganado una familia con un miembro más.

Eso sí. Se han comprando una casa en Brooklyn.

¡En Brooklyn!

Dicen que en una zona buena de Brooklyn. Cuando ella vivía allí solo había zonas menos malas.

¡Como cambian las cosas!

Katherine se negó a mudarse al loft definitivamente, una vez que decidieron casarse, o a vivir por encima de sus posibilidades con un sueldo de policía. Quería equidad en su matrimonio desde el principio. Martha no cree que la casa que se han comprado se la hubieran podido permitir si ambos tuvieran sueldo de policía, y menos con todos los juguetitos que acompañan a su hijo haya donde vaya, pero entiende el punto, y aunque no comparte esa cabezonería de Katherine respecto a ese tema, lo respeta y lo valora.

La casa es preciosa y tiene un jardín impresionante, Richard está empeñado en colocar unos columpios, lo que no tiene sentido porque esta situada muy cerca del parque. Es una casa grande, con dos plantas, una gran cocina, un comedor inmenso para las fiestas que tanto ama dar su hijo y con cinco habitaciones amplias en la parte de arriba, una para ellos, otra para Alexis, otra para ella y otras dos "para lo que pueda pasar", bien sabe ella lo que ambos quieren que pase.

No sabe si su hijo es consciente de lo que significa ser padre a los 50, pero evidentemente si te casas con alguien que está a semanas de cumplir los 40 y que quiere tener hijos lo haces consciente de que es más que posible que el llanto desconsolado a media noche vuelva a formar parte de tu vida más antes que después.

Le encantaría ser abuela de nuevo, le haría sentir joven, sobre todo porque es consiente de que tiene más puntos para ser bisabuela y eso, la verdad, no la haría la menor gracia. Gracias a Dios Alexis parece muy centrada en sus estudios y en sus prácticas y en sus cosas.

Según se acerca a la casa de su hijo va observando el barrio, la verdad es que es muy bonito, no sabe cuando Brooklyn cambio tanto, seguramente en ese periodo de tiempo en que ella lo evitaba. La vienen buenos y viejos recuerdos de cuando era joven y tenía toda la vida por delante y un pequeño niño al que hacer sobrevivir en un mundo difícil. El resultado la hace tan feliz que no puede por menos que sonreír inconscientemente cuando llama a la puerta de aquella casa unifamiliar y con jardín en pleno Brooklyn. Oye a Katherine y a Richard hablar al otro lado de la puerta, sobre lo que parece el tema estrella de la temporada "Por qué Alexis aún no ha llegado a casa un día festivo". Desde el punto de vista de su padre trabaja demasiado teniendo en cuenta que no la pagan. Lo ironía sobra…

Cuando la puerta se abre ve a su hijo ataviado con un delantal azul en el que se lee claramente en letras amarillas, escritor. Kate está en un segundo plano con el teléfono en la mano y un delantal idéntico en el que pone, policía.  
Son el uno para el otro.

Martha nunca dudo de eso.

- _Hola madre_ – dice su hijo con voz cantarina - _¿Quién se podría imaginar, en algún momento, que tú ibas a ser la primera en llegar a una fiesta? Pierdes facultades._

Martha echa de menos esos ataques cariñosos por parte de su hijo, pero está desentrenada y no sabe que contestar. Se acerca a su hijo y le da dos besos y un fuerte abrazo.

- _Feliz Navidad, Richard._

* * *

**Jim Beckett - 24 de diciembre de 2014. Brooklyn. Nueva York.**

Jim ha vivido durante los últimos 10 años; sobrio y sin Navidad.

Y está bien con eso.

No necesita Navidad, no la echa de menos y prefiere convertirse en un huraño durante estas fechas, para intentar no sentir ese fuerte dolor en el pecho que siente sólo con escuchar un villancico y por el que cree que va a morir. No va a las fiestas de empresa, ni a las que celebra su hermana, ni siquiera llama a su hija para ver que tal esta durante esos días y desde luego no pasa por Times Square, ni el Rockefeller Center. Se encierra a trabajar entre papeles y no lo deja hasta pasado año nuevo, alrededor del día 10 de enero.

Si pudiera se iría de la ciudad, a una donde no hubiera Navidad.

Esa es su tradición.

La tradición que ha compartido con Kate, pero por separado, durante muchos años hasta hace relativamente poco. Una tradición que no es que le hiciera feliz, pero por lo menos le permitía sobrevivir.

Sin embargo su hija se ha enamorado, bueno su hija llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada, digamos que acepto que puede y quiere compartir la vida y la Navidad con otra persona para siempre jamás, como decía cuando era pequeña. Permitirse bajar la guardia y ceder parte de su felicidad a otra persona.

Sabe que fue algo muy duro para ella. Que su muro, como el suyo propio, se alzó tan alto que no eran capaces de llegar a tocar el borde con sus manos.

Le alegra tanto que alguien consiguiera tirarlo, que se esforzara tanto por hacerlo.

Sabe que para él ya es tarde, pero su hija se merece vivirlo, ser feliz, realmente feliz, como él lo fue una vez. Richard Castle es un buen hombre, le cae bien, sobre todo porque siente que ama tanto a su hija como él, como en su día él amo a Johanna. Es un hombre con un corazón grande y fuerte y eso debiera ser suficiente. Parece un poco calavera y sabe que el camino no ha sido fácil, pero el resultado es perfecto.

Se casaron hace unos meses. Convencidos y sumamente enamorados.

Fue una preciosa boda, una ceremonia sencilla y hermosa. Se sintió un hombre pletórico al acompañar a su hija al altar, si es que aquello se pudiera llamar altar. Kate estaba preciosa y sobre todo estaba exultante de felicidad. Sus ojos la delataban con un brillo que nunca antes había visto en su mirada.

Le gustaría ser un hombre más religioso, para poder creer que Johanna lo vio todo desde el cielo. La hubiera encantado. Ella siempre quiso casarse en Central Park, pero ni su madre, ni su suegra estuvieron muy de acuerdo y ambos decidieron que era una batalla perdida por la cual no merecía la pena luchar… Desgraciadamente no es un hombre muy religioso. Y sabe que Johanna sólo pudo soñar con ver ese momento.

Desgraciadamente ese día pasó, y pasaron los siguientes, y de nuevo llego la Navidad, como cada año que él negaba esa cruda y verídica realidad.

Creía que todo sería más sencillo, en serio. Mucho más sencillo. Cuando hace una semana le llamo Kate para invitarle, sin ningún compromiso, a la cena de Nochebuena que emocionaba tanto a su marido. Él declino su amable invitación, excusándose en que para él seguía sin existir la Navidad y que no sería un invitado muy divertido. Vamos, que no quería ir. Kate pareció entenderlo sin problemas a la primera y no replicó, ni insistió, ni nada por el estilo, sólo le dijo que estaba bien, pero que si cambiaba de opinión, siempre habría un plato preparado para él en su mesa en Nochebuena.

Con lo poco que conoce a Rick, no duda que eso de colocar un plato para él, no sea simplemente metafórico… pero bueno, todo parecía estar bien y estar en orden.

Kate estaba bien, él estaba bien, los días iban a pasar tranquilos…

Cuando Kate le llamó ayer mismo para suplicarle que por favor fuera a la cena de Nochebuena todo se volvió confuso.

¿Por qué?

¿Qué es lo que había cambiado?

¿Cómo negarse, cuando le insinuó con voz anhelante que si no iba, se iba a arrepentir?

Lo peor es que no era una amenaza. Era un deseo. Era un deseo por él. Para él.

No pudo decir nada.

Su hija cambió de táctica y con la voz zalamera que tanto ensayó en su infancia le propuso que ni siquiera tenía que quedarse a la cena, que con el ponche sin alcohol del principio valía. Que no era por celebrar la Navidad, que era por estar en familia.

¿Qué le quedaba? ¿Qué le quedaba si no decir sí?

Jim se dio cuenta de que otra vez todo había cambiado, que dolería, y que las viejas costumbres ya no valían. Ahora su hija se merecía más.

Se merecía de nuevo una familia.

Y él no se la podía negar.

Camina sin ganas por la calle, arrastra los pies como un adolescente atontado, ve a Martha Rodgers aparecer unos metros por delante de él, tras salir de una calle perpendicular, firme, confiada, feliz. Encantada de haberse conocido, como siempre. Anda rápido y con paso firme, seguramente tiene prisa por llegar a casa de su hijo. Se la ve ilusionada. Por lo poco que sabe, es otra amante de la Navidad, de todas las fiestas en general.

Aminora más el paso y la observa con detenimiento y por un momento siente envidia de su vitalidad. Es casi 10 años mayor que él y sabe que su vida tampoco ha sido fácil. Que la vida de nadie es fácil realmente. Sin embargo siempre que aparece da la sensación de que va o viene de bailar.

Piensa que Johanna era igual, o sería igual si hubiera llegado a esa edad. Ella hubiera llevado toda esa situación mejor. No hubiera necesitado que Kate la salvara. Ella siempre fue la salvadora.

Se alegra de que Kate tenga una influencia femenina en su vida, aunque sea actriz y el béisbol le parezca aburrido.

Una sonrisa se pinta en su cara recordando el día en que la conoció y todos los posteriores en los que sus caminos se cruzaron, también recuerda cuando le presentaron oficialmente a Alexis, recuerda con que cariño ambas mujeres trataban a su hija. Como representan un cuadro perfecto. Recuerda la boda y haberse sentido fuera de lugar cuando su hija estaba con su nueva familia, con sus amigos.

La verdad le golpea y se para de golpe.

Su hija ya tiene una familia y como no ande listo se va a quedar fuera.

¿Eso es lo que quiere?

Ve como Rick abre la puerta a su madre y se dan un fuerte abrazo cariñoso. La puerta se va a cerrar y repentinamente no quiere quedarse fuera. Acelera el paso y grita para llamar su atención, Rick y Martha se dan la vuelta para esperarle con una sonrisa amistosa.

Segundos después su hija sale sonriente por la puerta quitándose un delantal para recibirle.

Y entonces le sale por la boca sin pensar.

_- Feliz Navidad Katy._

La primera del resto de su vida.

FIN

* * *

Y así es como termina el fic y como comienza de nuevo la Navidad para Jim y para la nueva familia Caskett. Martha mega feliz :-p Espero que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo por lo menos tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Y si tenéis un ratillo poner en google "Wagner Cove, Central Park" y así veréis en que sitio tan bonito se casaron estos dos, que aquí no puedo poner las fotos.

Aunque el fic como tal ya se ha acabado, tema padres y demás, queda un apéndice o anexo que intentaré acabar lo antes posible, en el que daré la visión de todo esto de la mano de los grandes secundarios de este fic, grandes protagonistas de la serie, Castle y Beckett. Por que son sus primeras Navidades como matrimonio y estrenando casa y se lo merecen, a parte de que tienen un regalito para todos.

Besos.


End file.
